Seventh Season (Kasey M.D.)
Production Companies *Amigos de Garcia Productions *Hemingson Entertainment *Shoe Money Productions *Kripke Enterprises *20th Century Fox Television Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik (Infectious Disease Specialist, Nephrologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor (Head of Department of Oncology) *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael C. Rodgers (Surgeon, Intensivist, Cardiologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane (Plastic Surgeon, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder (Prison Clinic Physician, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gregory Lane - Mike O'Malley (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh (Immunologist, Diagnostic Medicine) Other Doctors *Dr. Gideon Greer - Robert Sean Leonard (Sports Medicine Specialist, Dean Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Luke Pill - Peter Jacobson (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) Episodes #Episode 1 (146): Nameless, Faceless - October 1, 2009 Written by: Jim Clemente, Directed by: Nick Gomez (Production Code: 7P05) #Episode 2 (147): How Damien and Tom Got Our Homework Back - October 8, 2009 Teleplay by: Linda Burstyn and Peter M. Lenkov, Story by: Kathy McCormick, Tony Phelan and Joan Rater, Directed by: Greg Garcia and Tom Verica (Production Code: 7P06) #Episode 3 (148): The Tyrant - October 15, 2009 Written by: Kathy McCormick and Krista Vernoff, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 7P07) #Episode 4 (149): Epic Fail - October 22, 2009 Written by: Peter M. Lenkov, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 7P08) #Episode 5 (150): Great Wife Hope - October 29, 2009 Written by: Marc Buckland and Brad Copeland, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: 7P09) #Episode 6 (151): Underground Railroad - November 5, 2009 Written by: Jim Clemente, Kathy McCormick and Andrew Wilder, Directed by: Peter Leto and Kate Woods (Production Code: 7P10) #Episode 7 (152): Known Unknowns - November 12, 2009 Written by: Peter M. Lenkov, Directed by: Karen Gaviola (Production Code: 7P11) #Episode 8 (153): Ignorance is Bliss - November 19, 2009 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 7P12) #Episode 9 (154): Down Low - January 14, 2010 Written by: Ryan Farley, Directed by: Karen Gaviola (Production Code: 7P13) #Episode 10 (155): Tickled Pink - January 21, 2010 Written by: Marc Buckland and Brad Copeland, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 7P14) #Episode 11 (156): Brave Heart - January 28, 2010 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 7P15) #Episode 12 (157): Moving the Chains - February 4, 2010 Written by: Peter M. Lenkov, Directed by: Kate Woods (Production Code: 7P16) #Episode 13 (158): Boy Meets Curl - February 11, 2010 Written by: Jim Clemente, Kathy McCormick and Andrew Wilder, Directed by: Peter Leto and Kate Woods (Production Code: 7P17) #Episode 14 (159): Ocean's Three and a Half - February 18, 2010 Written by: Holly Harold and Simon Mirren, Directed by: Karen Gaviola (Production Code: 7P18) #Episode 15 (160): Stealing First Base - February 25, 2010 Written by: Kimberly Ann Harrison and Lee David Zlotoff, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 7P19) #Episode 16 (161): Private Lives - March 4, 2010 Written by: Leonard Dick and Doris Egan, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver (Production Code: 7P20) #Episode 17 (162): Smoking Hot - March 11, 2010 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: 7P21) #Episode 18 (163): Kasey Hosts a Diagnosis Wedding - March 25, 2010 Teleplay by: Jim Clemente, Peter M. Lenkov and Simon Mirren, Story by: Holly Harold, Thomas L. Moran and Krista Vernoff, Directed by: Victor Fresco and Karen Gaviola (Production Code: 7P22) #Episode 19 (164): Lord of the Rings - April 1, 2010 Teleplay by: Kimberly Ann Harrison and Lee David Zlotoff, Story by: Jim Clemente and Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver and Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 7P23) #Episode 20 (165): Buzzy Bees - April 8, 2010 Written by: Peter M. Lenkov, Krista Vernoff and Andrew Wilder, Directed by: Mike O'Malley and Liza Snyder (Production Code: 7P24) #Episode 21 (166): Knight Fall - April 15, 2010 Written by: Jim Clemente, Holly Harold and Simon Mirren, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella and Tucker Gates (Production Code: 8P05) #Episode 22 (167): Ugly Betty Met Roxann - April 22, 2010 Teleplay by: Victor Fresco and Greg Garcia, Story by: Chris Black and Brian Tenan, Directed by: Tucker Gates and Karen Gaviola (Production Code: 8P02) #Episode 23 (168): Ted and Nicole's Wedding Choice - April 29, 2010 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella (Production Code: 8P04) #Episode 24 (169): Chief of Hearts - May 6, 2010 Written by: Kimberly Ann Harrison and Lee David Zlotoff, Directed by: David Straiton (Production Code: 8P01) #Episode 25 (170): Judge Me Tender - May 13, 2010 Written by: Greg Garcia and Eric Kripke, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver (Production Code: 8P03) Home Media *The Complete Seventh Season is released on DVD in Region 1: June 22, 2010 and Region 2: August 31, 2010. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E01.JPG|Nameless, Faceless Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E02.JPG|How Damien and Tom Got Our Homework Back Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E03.JPG|The Tyrant Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E04.JPG|Epic Fail Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E05.JPG|The Great Wife Hope Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E06.JPG|Underground Railroad Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E07.JPG|Known Unknowns Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E08.JPG|Ignorance is Bliss Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E09.JPG|The Down Low Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E10.JPG|Tickled Pink Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E11.JPG|Brave Heart Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E12.JPG|Moving the Chains Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E13.JPG|Boy Meets Curl Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E14.JPG|Ocean's Three and a Half Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E15.JPG|Stealing First Base Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E16.JPG|Private Lives Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E17.JPG|Smoking Hot Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E18.JPG|Kasey Hosts a Diagnosis Wedding Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E19.JPG|Lord of the Rings Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E20.JPG|Buzzy Bees Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E21.JPG|Knight Fall Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E22.JPG|Ugly Betty Met Roxann Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E23.JPG|Ted and Nicole's Wedding Choice Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E24.JPG|Chief of Hearts Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S07E25.JPG|Judge Me Tender Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Kasey M.D.: The Complete Series